wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Chip
Chip (チップ Chippu) otherwise known as Light Gaia (ライトガイア Raitogaia) is an ancient deity from the dawn of time and the incarnation of light, day and rebirth. Since the beginning of time, Chip has fought Dark Gaia in an perpetual cycle of rebirth and destruction to protect the Earth from Dark Gaia where he awakens after millions years of sleep to put the world back together after Dark Gaia destroys it and then returns to sleep again. Concept and Creation Chip was supposed to be named "Whip", in a reference to "whipped cream", which is the reason that whipped cream became an early design motif (for example, some early concepts had his hair like a dollop of whipped cream). However, because the word whip has different connotations in English (including the act of punishment, whipping, or suffering injury, as in the term whiplash), Sega of America was not pleased with the name, so they changed the name to Chip. Background Early Life Dark Gaia was born in the beginning of time and existed as the counterpart to Light Gaia. In this age, Dark Gaia and Light Gaia came to reside on earth when the planet came into existence. Dark Gaia wanted to destroy this planet per its purpose, but Light Gaia assumed his job of protecting the planet from it. This started an endless conflict between Dark Gaia and Light Gaia, creating a continuous cycle of the destruction and rebirth of earth over the eons. In this cycle, Dark Gaia would sleep in the earth's core millions of years while gathering negative energy from the world to mature, for then to awaken during the time of awakening as Perfect Dark Gaia and break the planet apart before trying to utterly destroy it. Each time, however, Dark Gaia would be defeated by Light Gaia, who would rebuild the world and return Dark Gaia to dormancy, leaving Dark Gaia to gather up negative energy to awaken anew. Some tens of thousands of years, Dark Gaia had just finished another cycle with Light Gaia and had returned to the planet's core to grow strong enough for the next confrontation. 'Creation Arc' 'Birth of Shinseijū Tree' Some tens of thousands of years, Chip had just finished another destruction and recreation of the world where he returned Dark Gaia to slumber and put the planet back together, before returning to sleep until Dark Gaia's next awakening. Using seeds from the fruit of Tree of Knowledge Good and Evil it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. This tree is used to spawn the Chakra Fruit after enough energy and life force is unleashed around the world through the tree's roots, but like a regular plant, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's). As such, large amounts of energy are required to supply the fruit's growth; the tree essentially sucks the oxygen that the seed was planted on dry. Chip was awoken prematurely along with Dark Gaia, who was awoken from the Earth. With its awakening, Dark Gaia emerged from the planet's core as the earth broke apart. With the Fruit being produced from the Shinseijū Tree, Dark Gaia was breaking into countless energy fragments that scattered across the other world. As such, Chip lost all his memories about himself. He ended up unconscious in the Pelennor Village where he unknowingly used his powers to transport Kusanagi Gekko to the his Location, When he was found by Kusanagi, Chip was initially frightened when he saw Kusanagi, but quickly realized he meant no harm. As they introduced themselves, Chip realized his amnesia and panicked until Kusanagi promised to help him regain his memories. When the two arrived in Pelennor Village, Chip took an instant liking to the Ice Cream Vendor's Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme. After buying themselves some of these, Chip was given the name "Chip" by Kusanagi after the ice cream. Kusanagi and Chip continuing their journey across the world, fixing the Moon one piece at a time. Meanwhile, Chip had a great time seeing the world. When they got to the Temple, however, Chip somehow felt scared. While Kusanagi restored the sixth continent inside the Temple, Chip got sucked him into a mural where he got his memories back. Returning to Kusanagi, Chip explained his history, the cause of his memory loss, and the reason why Kusanagi remained the same person. He then thanked Kusanagi for everything and tried to fly off to restore the planet and defeat Dark Gaia alone, but Kusanagi convinced him to letting him help. Traveling to the Amusement Park on the Earth and the last Temple, Chip led Kusanagi to the Temple where they started the process of restoring the final continent. As they thought their mission was over, they were then fell into a hole to the planet's core where the Holocron about the Flying Castle was discovered. However, Dark Gaia then emerged from the core, and briefly attacked Chip and Kusanagi before sucking its remaining power out of Kusanagi. With Kusanagi too weak to escape, Chip protected him and called the Gaia Temples to him, turning him into the Gaia Colossus. In his new form, Chip and Kusanagi fought Dark Gaia. However, Dark Gaia soon reached full maturity, becoming Perfect Dark Gaia, and began enveloping the Planet Dens in darkness. As Kusanagi harnessed the Friendship inherited by Yulia, Chip and Kusanagi defeated Perfect Dark Gaia and sealed it inside the planet. With the final continent coming down, Chip said goodbye to an unconscious Kusanagi and threw him back up to the surface and let himself be sealed within the earth. Leaving his necklace as a gift for Kusanagi, Chip contacted Sonic telepathically, promising him would never forget him and he would always be with him as a part of the earth he tread. Paul Gekko Arc Part I With the Continents coming down, They then returned to the surface of Planet Dens by Light Gaia, who got sealed inside the planet and returned to dormancy. Category:Characters Category:Entities Category:Cultural Creatures Category:Deities